


Camaraderie

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve explains the benefits of working with the task force to Danny. Danny takes some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Camaraderie

“So, I get a pension plan, full medical and all the ammo I need?”

“Plus there are other benefits of working for Five-0.”

“So far I’ve been shot and busted my knee.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of being chauffeur driven to work.”

“In my own car.”

“Steaks on the beach at the boss’s house?”

“I always bring the beer.”

“Personal attention from the boss?”

“That sounds more like it, although...” Steve stifled Danny’s objection with a kiss. 

“So is the normal way you welcome people to Five-0?”

“No, Danno. I’ve never welcomed anyone quite like you though.”


End file.
